Feeling Awake
by Spellcastre
Summary: AU. Kagome gets in an accident and falls unconscious, with her soul now in another realm. Inuyasha has to lead her back into her own world, but when she can finally regain consciousness in her world will she want to? IY/Kag all the way!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine and such…it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the woman who can write plots and draw very well, too. And so I have no claim on InuYasha, though I wouldn't MIND owning Inu-chan…

A/N: Don't ask where this "plot" came from. It just popped into my head, pretty much. Which means I'll get writers block on this story a lot unless I can get help from Krigome, my good friend…but hey, who cares? I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and please keep in mind that it is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

****

Feeling Awake

By: Spellcaster Inverse Gabriev

A loud screech…

A warning sound…

A bright light…

…then, suddenly, darkness.

Kagome woke up suddenly. Or, at least, she thought she had woken up. But from what? She couldn't remember anything but what had just played over in her head. And why was she lying in a field of grass?! She was just driving on the road a few minutes ago!

She slowly sat up and surveyed her surroundings. It was just grass, for miles! Nothing else was there…and, strangely enough, she seemed to be in the only patch of grass that was level with the ground.

Now here was a real thought…why was her mind so into concentrating on GRASS all of a sudden? Why was she not paying more attention to where she was? 

'_I'm just tired…_' she thought. That's why. She was just tired. But why did her head hurt so badly if that's all that it was? 

'_Argh! I can't stay awake and argue with myself. Also, why does it feel like I'm not even in a place?_'

Suddenly a feeling of cold and a large headache swept over her, and she gently lowered herself upon the ground, cradling her head with her hands to try to ease it. Just minutes later, the tall grass around her began to rustle, and not with the wind. Kagome raised her head hastily, and then clutched it again, telling herself that what she just did wasn't the smartest thing to do when her head wouldn't stop pounding.

Then she heard a very unfamiliar yet humorous voice say, "DAMNED GRASS!" and a whole stalk of grass shot up in the air and flew about fifty miles backwards. Kagome's eyes widened. Should she be frightened, or should she fall over laughing?

She didn't have time to contemplate what to do, because just then, a figure emerged from the huge stalks. 

"So, you're awake!" He said. "Hope it wasn't the stupid stalks that woke you…" 

He was a rather strange looking fellow, with dog-like ears and white hair…

'_Wait…DOG-like ears?!?!_' her shocked mind actually let the sight sink in, and then she said aloud, although not meaning to, "AM I HALLUCINATING?!"

"Nice response there, girl."

"Sorry…" she said quickly, covering her mouth. But she couldn't stop staring.

"What? Never seen a hanyou before?" The, well, 'hanyou' asked.

"Actually…n-no…I haven't."

The hanyou facefaulted to the ground in surprise, then sat up again and started laughing again.

"Well then THAT explains it!"

Kagome puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"Look Mister, who are you and why are you here?"

He just looked at her strangely, and said, "My name is Inuyasha," he picked a blade of grass out of his hair, "…and I'm here because I have to lead you back into consciousness."

She looked a bit surprised. "Consciousness?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I can explain EVERYTHING if you come with me." 

Kagome smiled at him. "Alright, but just one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Are you ALWAYS this nice to people?" She asked.

"Oh, hell no! You seem scared and you haven't annoyed me…yet, so I just decided to be really nice to you. Don't mind me when I'm with my group of friends, ok?" He responded

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for the honest answer. Now I trust you, so we can go."

"Wow, you have a strange way of testing people," he laughed and held out his hand to her. "Now try to keep up with me."

She took his hand and nodded, and soon they were flying through the rest of the grass stalks. She couldn't believe he could run so fast, and it was really hard to keep up!

Soon enough, they were at the top of a hill. Inuyasha stopped and looked down towards the bottom of the hill. There was a really strange looking hut there, painted black with red symbols. It looked like a box, almost.

"What is THAT? I've never seen a building like that in my life!"

"That's because they don't exist in your life…" Inuyasha responded plainly.

"Well, that _does _explain it!"

But Inuyasha had already started down the hill and beckoned her to follow. She glanced down the steep hill, balanced herself at the right angle to walk down, and took a step forward.

~*~*~*~

Once inside the hut, Inuyasha sat Kagome down at a table. There was a man across the room, looking a bit bored, as if waiting for something to finish.

"Miroku! Something to drink, quickly!"

"I'm not your slave, Inuyasha." The person across the room, obviously named Miroku, called back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Miroku. "What would I say if I said we had a guest?"

"Then I'd say, 'say please.'"

"Hell no! What makes me think I'll be polite to you?"  


Miroku sighed. "Fine then…"

Pretty soon Miroku set a cup of tea in front of Kagome, and one in front of Inuyasha, but not after he splashed water in Inuyasha's face.

"H-HEY!"

Kagome laughed, but shut herself up when Inuyasha "glared" at her, or at least as much as he could since he had water all over his face.

Miroku smiled. "She's rather cute," he said.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"You can if you want," Miroku responded.

"Ugh! You have a wife, Miroku!" Inuyasha said.

"That doesn't mean I can't compliment people, sheesh…" Miroku took a seat down at the end of the table. Then Inuyasha noticed someone was missing:

"Speaking of your wife, where IS Sango?"

"She's out scouting the treetops for any sign of…well, you-know-who."

Inuyasha growled out, "Boy do I ever…"

"Lord Voldemort?" Kagome asked.

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at her strangely. "Lord Who-de-what?!"

"Ok, I guess it's not THAT you-know-who."

Then Inuyasha began to get frustrated, "Look, girl, would you like to know why you're here, or not?"

"I would like to know, but if you know why I'm here, then how come you don't know my name?"

Miroku laughed. "She's got a point there, Inuyasha."

"Look, I've only met you today and I had to remember all the other important information so I forgot your name…okay?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"That's my name. Higurashi Kagome."

Inuyasha thought on this for a second, "Yes, that's it! You are the girl, so now I'll tell you about everything.

"So, as you probably remember, you were in a bad "car crash." I hate those stupid human inventions, no one can work them!" 

"Get on with it already!" came from Kagome.

"Alright! Well, it turns out that your injuries have knocked you into a coma, at least in your world."

Kagome's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands on instinct.

Inuyasha nodded. "So, your spirit came here to have one of us lead you back into your world so you can be conscious again and carry on with your life. Sometimes it takes awhile, and sometimes it doesn't take any effort at all."

Kagome nodded. "I see. But, if I'm here, then why is my body opaque instead of transparent?"

Miroku answered this one, "This world gave you a body exactly alike your normal human form, so we can communicate easier."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Then he added another thing, 

"Kagome, listen to this very carefully."

She looked at him and nodded.

"If we ever get separated, and you run into anyone who calls himself Naraku, DON'T FOLLOW HIM. If you do, your body, right now sustaining life in your world, will completely stop responding…and you'll never get back home…"

A/N: Well, what do you think? Do you like it? I hope you do, but if you don't that's cool too. I really would like you to review my story, though! Because if you like this story and review then I'll update quicker! Also, if you give me constructive criticism I'll work on improving and update as an even BETTER author. Thank you!!!!

**pulls out yo-yo** You will click on review…and you will submit a review…you will click on review...and you will submit a review…

Tankies!

~Spellcaster~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine and such…it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the woman who can write plots and draw very well, too. And so I have no claim on InuYasha, though I wouldn't MIND owning Inu-chan…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, because I didn't think I'd get any! Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. This following chapter is about Kagome's training and such, well I shouldn't be summarizing it, you should just read. I'd just like to say thanks! And yes, these charas will be a bit OOC, but I'll still have Miroku get slapped somehow! Ok, now you may read…

****

Feeling Awake

By: Spellcaster Inverse Gabriev

'Never get back home?' Kagome froze. She imagined how horrible it would be if she just died, and she wasn't even conscious so she wouldn't get to say goodbye to anyone. But it's okay, she told herself. She'd never follow Naraku, whoever he was. More strange thoughts ran inside her head, but were interrupted by another young woman walking in the door.

"Hey all! I got some information about the whereabouts of Narak--who is that?" The young woman asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku sighed. 

"Kagome. She's the unconscious one," was all Inuyasha said. 

She laughed. "He never likes talking to me. Hi, Kagome, I'm Sango." 

Kagome smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Sango."

"Oh, she's polite, too! I wonder if you want to lead this one back to her world, Inuyasha! You might just want to keep her here!" Sango said and elbowed the dog-boy, who blushed at the crazy idea.

Sango laughed. "I love doing that to him! He blushes so easily…"

Miroku growled. Sango sweatdropped. Inuyasha scooted his chair away from Sango. Kagome was extremely confused at what was going on.

"Well, I guess I'm just saying pointless things right now," Sango sighed and set down her strange weapon. She took a seat at the only available seat left at the table.

Miroku tapped his fingers on the table. "Unwanted silence ensues. You said you had information on Naraku's whereabouts, Sango?"

"Oh yes! Yes I do!" 

Another long silence followed. 

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. "Care to TELL US?!"

Sango nodded. "I was waiting for someone to _politely _ask, but that was as close as I'm gonna get to your polite side, if you have one."

Kagome laughed, "Oh, he does."

Sango raised her eyebrow. "Really now?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had been hoping that Kagome wouldn't mention that… 

No matter now. Sango had some information to share. It turned out that Naraku had made himself a disguise and moved closer to the lair that the ruler of this place sat in.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha asked, astounded.

"Yes, it's true. I think Naraku knows that someone is here, and I think he just wants to beat the ruler 'at his own game', I bet."

Kagome looked a little confused. "So, what's the name of the ruler, if I may ask?"

"Oh, you MAY ask, but…" Sango started.

"…there's no time for that now!" Inuyasha finished, not in the way that Sango would have put it but close enough.

"No time?" Kagome asked, confused. Inuyasha nodded back to her, then he asked, 

"Do you know any martial arts?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and mumbled, "…no."

Sango smiled. "It's ok. It'll just be a little longer before you get back home."

Kagome sighed, but she didn't get why she had to learn martial arts in order to go back home. She could never learn.

As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha answered. "You see, it's been a tradition for AGES that you have to show your martial arts skills to the ruler in order to go back home, or stay here, if that is what you wish. It depends on what you choose. Unless you have a 'troubled spirit', or whatever they call it. Then, no matter what, you'd have to go back and what not bla bla bla."

"And he has a POLITE side?" Sango asked. "I mean, bla bla bla?! That's such a stupid explanation!" 

Miroku and Sango both started laughing.

"Couples…" Inuyasha mumbled. "Once they're together too long they start thinking alike. I hate it. Now, come on girl, your training starts…now."

***

"Oh, come on, put your whole body into it!" Inuyasha ordered to Kagome. Kagome, now dressed in more fitting clothes for martial arts, threw a large punch, but obviously threw too much of her body into it, and she completely lost her balance and fell.

"Clutz…" Inuyasha stated and rolled his eyes. Kagome growled at him. "…but hey, at least you have a good battle face." 

Sango watched the two from inside, smiling. Suddenly she felt two arms circle her shoulders and heard very naughty suggestions whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and smacked the culprit square in the face. 

"Take that as 'not now you sick moron,' which would be my answer…" Sango said, not even turning her head to look at him. Meanwhile Miroku was getting up off of the floor and rubbed his nose.

"You have a pretty hard right," he said.

"Thank you!"

"Alright, Kagome, take a break!" Inuyasha said again. She nodded and quickly ran inside the strange looking building, and when she saw the back, it looked like something completely different. Almost like a dojo porch, but not quite.

Sango handed Kagome some water, and Kagome smiled in thanks.

"So, here's one thing, if this is just my soul and a created body, why do I need to replenish myself?" She asked Sango.

"Everyone does. You're still alive an you're living here, so you need energy. That's why. Good question though."

Kagome nodded and drank the water slowly, sip by sip, talking to her new friend in-between sips. Then finally, from outside, 

"How long does it take you?! Get back out here!"

"Ugh! Fine, I'm coming!" Kagome called back to Inuyasha. Then she mumbled, "…slave driver. He's working me too hard."

"He thinks you have potential, that's all," Sango said to Kagome. The two girls smiled at each other and Kagome stepped outside again.

***

The rest of the day went by quickly. Inuyasha figured out that Kagome learned rather fast, but she still had so much more to learn. He watched her as she finished one last kick, and then sunk to the ground, exhausted. The stars seemed to light her way back to the porch so she could rest for awhile before going in for the night. She rested her back against one of the poles holding up the porch, not so far away from Inuyasha, and stared up at the sky.

"Surprised that we have stars in the sky? Or a sky at all?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled slightly and shook her head. "By the way, how do you know so much about my world?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "We have to learn about it. We can't communicate with people like you if we don't. Plus there aren't TOO many differences between here and there."

Kagome laughed, "Except there's grass EVERYWHERE over here."

"That's true!" Inuyasha had to agree with the girl.

For awhile, the two just stared into the void of stars. Then Kagome asked, 

"Do you know about fairy tales?"

Inuyasha grunted. "I hate fairy tales."

"Really? Why?"

"They always have happy endings. Nothing ever really ends like those stories do, even though the plot is already WAY too fictional, the endings clean up everything horrid about it."

Kagome got his point. It _was _quite true. But then she commented on his previous statement, "many people like the happy endings."

"Yes," he nodded, "but why do they?"

"Maybe it comforts them…"

Inuyasha blinked, obviously confused. Kagome decided to back her statement up,

"Yes. It comforts them. Everyday life can be filled with so many strange things and it's so unexpected. Sometimes something sad or depressing can suddenly sweep over someone's life. Fairy tales might just comfort them to think that there might actually be a happy ending somewhere after all…" she smiled at Inuyasha, who was dumbfounded. 

"Either that, or I'm just crazy talking about these kinds of things. Goodnight, it was nice talking to you." Kagome then stood up and walked inside, leaving Inuyasha sitting there, utterly astounded by what she just said. Then she just smiled at him…this girl was strange, and unlike any other ones he'd ever met before. 

What was it about her that just left him amazed?

A/N: Corny chapter, I know. Well, please drop a review and tell me what you think of this chappie! I'd appreciate it lots! I tried to get in some happy almost couple-ish stuff here.

Now, without further ado,

**whips out her trusty yo-yo** You will click on submit review…you will submit a review…etc etc.


End file.
